A new beggining
by Noahtypeofguy
Summary: Join us (in my first story X3) to experience a story of Kate the daughter of Winston and Eve who is apparently being fought over by two dudes! Who are these wolves? Well, that’s for you to find out! :)
1. chapter 1

**Soooooo, (k, pretty crap start) Hi! If you have been reading these type of fan stories for years then you wouldn't know me or know my work.**

 **That is because I am pretty new to a community like this. Sure, this fan base is dying and I came into this type of fan base a little too late. But! There are some people who still stick around because they just crave the characters and the story line. Tbh, I wanted to write a story like this back in 2013 when I was a shrimp 5th grader. But I knew I didn't know how to spell some long words and knew that it involved my parents (and god they are nosey). Plus, I was kinda scared of how the internet would portray my story I had in mind. So I did what any average 5th grader would do, just drop it and continue on with life. Even though I made the dessicion of not writing it, I felt very lost inside because I wanted to write this story soooo bad. Of course this wasn't a major issue cause this was just for fun, but I needed this necessity in my life to prove to people that I can write. Though, I'm not gonna try to pursue this as a career. But in life, essays were given to me like to write stories for fun and I of course wrote stories based on some stories I had in mind. Sure enough, I got a pretty decent grade on some but others excelled and kinda lifted my spirits and confidence, but that assignment was like 3 years ago, and I didn't write a story I had in mind ever since. So I assumed that I might have retrogressed my progress and I just repeated what I did back in 2013 (as I was even closer to writing a story then). But then high school came and my newly found friends LOVE fan-made stories. As I told a friend of mine about my idea, she was thrilled and exhauled all exciting ideas I told her (this is coming from a web-toon artist). She told me that if I want to do want I want to do, then go for it. Sure enough, I started to write but, I didn't find a community like this when she told me this. So I was searching for any kind of AO community but I was not lucky at all. I felt very gaped when I thought there wasn't any people left who liked AO (this was like in 2016, so you know the whole "all great things must come to an end").**

 **Being the mindless freshman I was, I repeated the process yet AGAIN (giving up on writing).**

 **Then I found FanFiction, and I was like,**

 **"What's this."**

 **So I entered the website and was soooo happy when I found out that there are some authors out there still writing fan-made stories on AO.**

 **One of the best ones I read (and still am reading) was Humphrey the sawtooth wolf (shout out to LoneWolves246) and so I finally found my place in the fanfiction world, and here is where I will be at peace for a looong time! So if you think the AO community is dying, just you wait, I promise that I will keep on writing to make sure that a community like this never dies! (Just in the future I might need some story ideas when I run out of options.)**

 **If you are thinking about writing, do it, cause this community needs all the help we can get to keep this fan-base alive!**

-Noahtypeofguy

 **(Ps, I'm sure you all know my name by now)**


	2. Chapter 1 (12-07 21:25:49)

Winter... probably the most catastrophic season of them all for the north. The harsh blizzards that freeze people to death. The thickness of the snow can keep you trapped inside your home. Even the animals try to make amends for this deadly season, as some of the human residents say this is probably the worst winter that has come yet. Even though, humans survived way worse throughout their history of evolution. Their brains adapted faster and became much stronger making it essential for humans to get by a season as cruel as this. But for the animals, well, it's a different story. Animals weren't built to build homes out of cut down trees or just plain cement.

(Beavers are an exception). Some animals had already taken up hibernation in the homes that they dug deep down or just happened to find one, like one of the most popular animals on the planet, wolves.

These wolves hunt out in the cold almost every day to provide enough food to the ones they need to look after. This time of season is the worst also for the wolves. If they are lucky, they get a deer, a caribou, or a injured bear.

But it hasn't been so lucky for the wolves. All they can manage are rabbits and fish. But if it's REALLY bad, they resource to berries (ugh, wonder who thought of berries as a meal for meat eaters.) Packs are getting agitated since rabbits are the only food source and remark that stealing is the only way of survival, while most agree, there was this one wolf who thought, that being a thief was the path of the wicked.

 **Unknown wolf's POV**

There was this urgent meeting called upon my father who seemed to be anxious to get this started.

"Well, what is it this time?" I asked myself exiting out the den.

As I walked out, I could barely see my father and mother up on a perch through all of this snow. As I walked from my den and walked towards my parents, I noticed wolves were murmuring about so rumors of-

"ATTenTION!" My father yelled as if he was a Seargent. "Anton! Hurry up!" My father told me sternly as I started to jog my way up joining my fathers side.

"As some of you recall-," he started,"-we have been on a food shortage."

"Tell is something we don't know!" One wolf yelled from the crowd.

"Pipe down!" My father yelled back. "Since the only animals we have captured were small rabbits and fish, it has been decided on my behalf, that we will have to make alternatives to survive." He finished.

"What kind of alternatives?!" Another wolf yelled.

My father looked at my mother, and then looked at me with his cold blue eyes. As he turned back to the audience,

"We are going to have to STEAL some rations from nearby packs!" He concluded.

There was lots of murmurs in the crowd after he concluded.

"Wait, what?!" I yelled out surprisingly. "We can't do that!"

My father turned to me as the pack went silent listening to our conversation.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Well, it seems wrong..."

My father looked at me meticulously and started howling with laughter as well as the rest of the pack.

"And you're supposed to be my son!" He laughed. "You know what's the number one rule right?"

I sighed and replied,

"Never question your higher ups, no matter the outcome."

"Very good, now act like you FOLLOW that rule." My father said sternly as he turned back to the crowd.

"We leave in thirty minutes!" He concluded as he stepped down from the perch leaving my mother and I alone together watching the wolves scrambling around to prepare for the raid.

"I just don't understand... what right is it to steal from what others deserved." I told my mother.

She looked at me.

"None of this is dear," She began,"But we must know that we need this to survive."

"And what for?!" I shouted. "We are going to kill innocent families! And for what? Just a couple of deer and a few rabbits!"

My mother came forward and placed her paw on my shoulder.

"Like I said before dear... we need this to survive..." she said calmly as she took her paw off my shoulder and followed my father.

As I stood on the perch overlooking the wolves finishing up their preparations, I couldn't help but sigh of disbelief as I walked down and went to look for my father.

As the time went by, our small but fierce pack was ready and leading them was my father.

"Our enemy," He began," Is the Western Pack!"

 **Soooo, how was it? To be honest, I think it was ok. Not the best, but it wasn't the worst. Originally I planned for a longer chapter but this seemed like a good place to end after the last sentence. (Btw, this was all typed on my phone since my computer is kinda busted right now... so until then, I got to deal with no spaces after a new paragraph) :(**


End file.
